Ten accounts of randomness
by Applestorm
Summary: the iPod Shuffle Challenge, set to the tenth doctor. WARNING: involves violence and skillets


For the iPod shuffle challenge

* * *

**One: The Scientist- Coldplay**

The Doctor stared wistfully and Martha as she stood hand in hand with Mickey. They were happy now. The Doctor couldn't understand why he was jealous, he didn't love Martha. Donna couldn't remember him but Martha could and she chose Mickey over him. He wish he could restart it. He ignored Martha, he was too busy saving the planet or grieving over Rose. Martha he whispered silently, the regeneration would begin soon.

He took one last longing glance at her lovely chocolate figure. He should have paid more attention. The Doctor slowly turned away, making his way to the TARDIS. But not before Martha and Mickey looked at him, He missed her.

* * *

**Two: La La La- LMFAO**

The Doctor stared at Rose. He loved the excitement, but mostly her. She was everything to him. He felt like singing but stood by her side protectively. He knew this would end soon. All this was was a virtual reproduction of Rose. She was still at Bad Wolf Bay and the Doctor was heartbroken. He stood there with Virtu-Rose, kissing the hologram. He missed her. And now she had the Meta-crisis Doctor. Maybe he could be happy.

* * *

**Three: Rock that Body- Black Eyed Peas (o.o umm...)**

Donna held the Doctor's hand firmly as she ran, "Come on you big pansy, I wanna right now."

The Doctor blushed furiously as his voice reaced that flustered pitch, "Really?"

Donna dragged him into the TARDIS, her hormones raging. She threw him onto the bed as she seductively danced towards him. He smiled sheepishly.

"Come on Doctor." She whined as she played with his tie before pulling it off. "Let's go!"

"That's my favourite tie Donna," He scowled.

Donna removed her cardigan as she leant closer, "...Right now"

* * *

**Four: Ex Girlfriend- No Doubt**

Rose scowled as she watched the Doctor and Donna dance happily, she would always be his ex. The Doctor smiled at his ex-love and Rose just poke out her tongue. He was happy and all she could do was feel incomplete. The Meta-crisis Doctor brought her a drink.

"Don't worry darling, you have me." It was true. The meta-crisis Doctor did propose last month and she accepted but she missed the real Doctor.

"I know but I miss him and yet Donna gets him." She mimicked Donna.

* * *

**Five: In Fact- Gregory and The Hawk**

Martha screamed at the Doctor, hurling another vase. "I HATE YOU! All you do is mope about Rose."

The Doctor tried to calm the raging companion but she just punched him in the face, knocking him to the ground.

"In fact I don't wanna be friends."

* * *

**Six: Lady Godiva- Alex Day**

"I once seen Lady Godiva you know." The Doctor smiled cheekily.

"Oh yeah? Tell me was she as beautiful as me?" Donna asked as she lay naked against the equally naked Doctor in bed.

"No... more beautiful."

If only the Doctor had ducked, he wouldn't of ended up with a black eye.

* * *

**Seven: Three is a Magic Number – Blind Melon**

The Doctor smiled at his lovely wife and their baby. She was his everything and now they had a time baby. A ginger time baby. Donna stared up at him, "Our little angel," She whispered.

"Our little Lyem." He agreed. Lyem was the Gallifryan spelling of Liam and Donna loved that name. "I just wish Wilfred could see him."

Wilfred unfortunately passed away a year before and the Doctor missed would goeverywhere with there new baby, Martha was ecstatic, Jack tried hitting on it and Rose wouldn't speak to him. It was family.

Family and a ginger Time baby.

* * *

**Eight: Caramelldansen- Caramell (WTH?)**

The Doctor lined up his companions, a huge gron on his face. Donna looked uneasy, Martha and Rose were death-glaring him, Jack was giggling and Sarah-Jane was smiling. "LET'S GO!"

The chorus of dancers all danced the Caramelldansen, a dance the Doctor said he invented, no one believed him. Donna cursed throughout the whole routine and Jack intentionally hit people.

The doctor soon joined in. Dancing with glee.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" Rose yelled at the alien next to her. As she tripped him over and that was the end of the torture. Until the Doctor found Rick Astley but that's a different story.

* * *

**Nine:The Jesus Song- Horne and Corden**

The Doctor was too busy arguing with a philosopher too notice the angry companion behind him. He was arguing about the concept of religion. Jack crept up behind him with a skillet, a furious face loomed over him.

"He doesn't exist, I've been th-." He argued before being knocked out cold.

* * *

**Ten: Exterminate Regenerate- Chameleon Circuit**

The Doctor outstretched his hand, "Come with me Davros, we could travel together forever." He looked saddened for his enemy. Davros was alone in this world as Dalek Caan didn't like him. It was all a plot. Davros looked longingly at the Doctor before smiling.

"Doctor, I misjudged you. I used to hate you for your quick wit and intellect, but your not an enemy. I apologise but unfortunately-" Davros stalled.

"What? What is it?" The Doctor questioned.

"This regeneration is an idiot, DALEK CAAN THE SKILLET."

"Oh no you don't" The Doctor whipped around to begin running, before being hit by an angry Davros.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well that was random, and short, but mostly random.**


End file.
